


Someone Like You

by AdamGrayson



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGrayson/pseuds/AdamGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone realized just how much a certain Rachel Berry means to them. But is it to late? Short, if I put the relationships in the spots it'll ruin the surprise. See if you can figure out who it is. Songfic for Someone Like You. I was listening to the Boyce Avenue version of the song, but Adele works too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

I heard that you're settled down.

That you found a boy and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you.

 

When Quinn told me that Rachel was married I was a mess of emotions. Mostly jealous and hurt even though I didn't have a right to be. We ended years ago but the feelings never left, for me at least. We didn't break on a bad note. We had different goals and she went off to Broadway and I went off to do my own things.

 

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

 

The pain soon overtook the jealous and I left Quinn at the restaurant. Why was I still in love with her so much anyway? It's not like I can't have any girl I want. Except her. We had been so in love and I thought it would always last. Why would she even marry him! He is in no way the least bit deserving of her! This makes no sense at all.

 

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

 

She looked shocked when she saw me at her door. The happiness I expected never came and in its place was shock and guilt. Her "husband" came to the door wondering who it was and I quickly got him to leave with a simple glare and "I need to talk to Rachel alone Finnocene!"

 

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

 

Rachel said she met Finn again a few years after we split and they started dating again. She never forgot me but moved on. She was oddly quiet and the feeling was awkward. My heart however felt like it was bleeding and I thought the only way to fix it would be to rip it out.

 

You'd know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in a summer haze.

Bound by the surprise of our glory days.

 

She started to open up about things that happened between them and she looked so happy, just from the memories. How could he make her feel better than I could? It didn't make any sense to me. She was happy with me but with him she's so...she acts like nothing could ever bring her down.

 

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,

That for me, it isn't over.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

 

Then I figured it out and felt selfish. She's happy and I came here to try and hopefully find a way to get her back, or at least find out if she still loved me. I shouldn't have come for that. I should've been glad she was happy and move on too. I doubt it'll be easy...or anytime soon, but it's best.

 

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.

Regrets and mistakes they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

 

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you too.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

 

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Rachel, I came here to see if you still had any feelings for me, but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I made things bad, but I'm happ that you're happy. I'm going to go and I'll find someone like you."


End file.
